The relationship between aging and carcinogenesis is being explored by transforming cells derived from young and old animals with various oncogenes. The rates of immortalization and transformation will be examined to determine if older cells respond differently from younger cells. Cells from several species will be examined, cells from different tissues in the same animal will be compared, and different combinations of oncogenes will be used.